brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Forum:Images!
Ok, so I've created a new template called Fair use rationale. This template will now appear on all images that are uploaded from now. An example of an image with the template being used on it can be seen here. This kind of template is used on many well known Wiki's uch as the Star Wars Wiki and I feel that our images details are a bit untidy. This new template can help the owners of the image see clearly that we are attributing them correctly and stating why we use a certain image for its purpose etc... Please voice your opinions on ways to improve or whether we should keep this or not. Thanks, kind regards. 16:39, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :We should definitely keep this, and try to use it often. It would be great to properly attribute our images. 16:47, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :Per ajr. ::Great! :) When one uploads an image the template will automatically appear on the images page so all one has to do it fill it out. :) 16:54, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :::How did you make it appear on all new images? ::But I need everyone to purge/hard refresh there browsers using Ctrl F5 for it to work. 16:55, November 20, 2011 (UTC) *'Closed', implemented. 00:53, November 21, 2011 (UTC) *:Reopened :3 03:27, November 21, 2011 (UTC) * Question- do we have the ability to customize Special:Upload? If you look at Wookieepedia's upload page, their fields are different to the standard fields which appear here. If it's possible, I think it'd be much better if we could do something like this, and the stuff would go in the template automatically when the relevant info's filled out in the upload form, not after someone uploads an image, becuase it's more than likely that an uploader will forget to add it, couldn't be bothered adding it, or never knew about the template in the first place otherwise. 03:12, November 21, 2011 (UTC) *:I'm not sure, though that would be good. 03:27, November 21, 2011 (UTC) *:: Found how Wookieepedia does it: http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Upload.js. Might start working on a function based on that sometime 04:14, November 21, 2011 (UTC) *:::I'll look into this tonight. Thanks for bringing it up NHL. :) 07:51, November 21, 2011 (UTC) It think the "Replaceable?" option is for whether the image is replaceable with a free image, not whether the image can be replaced in general... FB100Z • talk • 22:19, November 21, 2011 (UTC) *The "Replaceable?" option is to be used in both contexts I believe. :) 06:13, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Restricting image uploads To put it plainly, people aren't taking a second to actually pay attention to what they are uploading. People aren't using the license templates, they aren't properly attributing images to Brickset, etc, and the file names are terrible. I think that it is time we did something about this. Perhaps limit file uploads to users who have read some document on how to properly upload files (an uploader group?) 00:30, December 2, 2011 (UTC) No thanks It depends on the user. I'll happily make a group of people who just rename them. No limits thanks. -- 00:32, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Of the last 50 uploads, 0 have correct licensing information. 48 have proper names (surprisingly high, actually, usually far lower than that). I'd definitely call this a problem worth addressing in some way at least. 00:36, December 2, 2011 (UTC) : Maybe "Ultimate Image Control Group"? How about me and you start the group? -- 00:46, December 2, 2011 (UTC) * Why not just work on the customised upload screen, where you can set fields to "required", so they have to specify such things? 01:30, December 2, 2011 (UTC) *:If that is possible, then I'd support that instead. 01:31, December 2, 2011 (UTC) *::It's possible, but what little time I do have here is kinda mainly tied up with getting reviews working right now, so I won't be able to do anything until that's all out of the way. If anyone wants to do anything with it, there is a function I copied from Wookieepedia, commented out at the bottom of my js page (obviously it needs modifying). A popup box also comes up when you load Special:Upload when it shouldn't- think they've got another function there which I didn't find when I was trying it out. 01:39, December 2, 2011 (UTC) I 'strongly oppose'having a special uploader group. Just saying. * Me too- I think it'd be a waste of a group 02:04, December 2, 2011 (UTC) *Definitely no super-special exclusive uploader groups. Even thinking about having more bureaucracy makes me sick. This problem does need to be addressed, however. The worst part is that we don't just have to make them fill out the right fields; we have to make them care. FB100Z • talk • 04:55, December 2, 2011 (UTC) *:Super exclusive wasn't going to be the aim, more just something that could be automatically assigned after a user read some sort of instruction. The mandatory fields seems to be the better option, though. 04:57, December 2, 2011 (UTC) *One way to make them pay attention is to have some kind of warning that's unusual or funny in some way ("Please, please, please, please fill out the copyright stuff"). It's like when they put jokes under the stop signs in some neighborhood to get the drivers to notice them. This is probably a bad idea, but it's something to think about. FB100Z • talk • 05:02, December 2, 2011 (UTC) * When I said the thing above, I was sarcastic. -- 06:04, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Is it working? I was thinking about doing bot stuff on images, and it reminded me of said template (^). I checked through the new files, and only one of them had the template. It is working??? :Anybody hear me? ::Helloooo? :::I think so- it shows up whenever I use Special:Upload, but lately I've only just been uploading new versions of the same image, so I just remove the template :S 22:24, December 15, 2011 (UTC)